Tom and Harry
by CahduhCahduh
Summary: This is a story about Tom Riddle and Harry Potter... plus Harry's boyfriend, COLIN CREEVY! this is a slash, and I do not ever type these kinds of stories, I am more of a drama writer... thinks about evil friends


Alright, lets begin, first of all, this is a story I am making for my friend for her birthday, I do not normally write these kinds of stories, and I hope to never ever type one like it up ever again (Unless I am to cheap and its the only thing I can resort to.) Dont own Harry Potter (Obviously, if I was JK rowling I would buy my friend something nice and expensive, and NOT be typing up this story.)

Dedicated to E-Dog (Live long and Prosper Mr Peanut)

Harry watched the man that stood before him. They stared at each other in a deathly stare. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as no one moved. Harry loathed him with a passion, but he could not help but reconize the other passion burning through him. Tom Riddle had the perfect body, and his ever-going need to rule over everything and everyone turned Harry on, even when he thought of him, Harry was turned on.

They stepped closer, wands raised but neither made the first shot, they dared not make the first move... or, rather, maybe they didn't want to, and Tom wanted Harry with as much passion as Harry did Tom.

Soon they stood so close, Harry's lips almost touched Tom's. He breathed in his lovely scent but still watched Tom closely, his outside serious and striking, showing anger towards the man meanwhile inside, he was screaming to be kissed and loved by his sworn enemy.

The tension and pure anger of the room mellted into ecstasy as their lips locked into a passionate kiss. Harry relaxed as a moan of pleasure escaped his lips. "Tom, oh Tom," Harry moaned, "I neever expected you to feel this way about me as I do you... I love you, I knew keeping the diary would bring your sexy body back to me..."

Tom lightly touched his finger to Harry's lips. "Hush, calm down, I am not going anywhere." Harry nodded and melted inside as Tom's body pressed against his and his warm lips carressed his.

They both felt each other and pulse and they both shuddered at the idea of being within each other.

(A few hours later)

"Tom, I never knew you knew so many tricks, I wonder what else you hide in that evil dark mind of yours." Harry cooed and then giggled as he watched the man laying next to him catch his breath.

"Want another go then?" Tom asked, still bretahless from the last. He was eager to pelase this young school boy.

"Yes of course-" Harry started but was cut off when the door opened. The person stepped in and gasped loudly when they saw the scene that lay before him.

"Harry? What's going on?!?! Who is this?" he gasped again, "I-I-I-I-I thought you loved me... and I find this...is this even a student? How can you do this to me? I thought what we had was special! I gave my heart to you!" He cried out to Harry.

Colin Creevy stood in the doorway, his hair in a unkept messy state. A camera hung around his neck, and his neck red from the strain of the camera and the strap running against his neck. His face was in a look of pure horror. Harry sat up instantly and looked at Colin. Tom watched Colin with an expressionless face, but Harry caught a small flicker of enjoyment in his eyes.

Colin took a deep breath. "It's that man from the journal, isn't it??? I was not going to say anything, but I knew you were spending to much time with that enchanted book of a whore! I thought you loved me, now I know all your words were lies, all lies. I bet you hate our art too! You said the photographs of our bodies were beautiful! Our bodies when put together, art! And I find you here, with-with-" Colin was cut off by Tom.

"Voldemort" Colin gasped as he realised the worlds greatest memories were lovers. Also, the most feared man was sleeping with the love of his life.

"Colin, it's not what you think, I mean we were about to kill each other..." Harry said desperately. He couldn't believe he was cheating on Colin, it was their third month anniversary!!! And Harry had even bought Colin a pink leather strap for his camera to match Colin's collection of pink tank-tops. He gift-wrapped the present and everything!

Tom sat there watching the drama, and man, was it turning him on! Colin he did not care about, but he loved to watch Harry's flushed face. He started to get bored and wanted another go at Harry's gorgeous ass.

Mr. Brown stepped into the room and his jaw dropped. "Um, I'm just going to go..." He turned around and left the room. A peanut fell and it ran to Colin, giving it a hug on his leg. Colin picked it up and ate the peanut, without swallowing. "Weeeee!!!!!!" the peanut called "Ooooh a Jacuzzzi!!!!!" (Now back to the drama at hand)

"Calm down Colin" Tom finally spoke, annoyed by the fact that this was taking to long. "Haven't you ever done it with three?"

"Three?" Colin squeaked. Harry giggled and blushed brightly, thinking of the possibilities.

"Yes. Three, come, let me show you." With that, the lights dimmed once more, and the night was a long one.


End file.
